Helljumpers in Remnant
by Jeremy scout
Summary: When deployed from Say My Name Alpha Nine gets sucked into the slispace rupture becoming lost in time and space before landing on Remnant.How will the troopers fair in this unknown world?Well lets find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this is my first story "Helljumpers in Remnant" I hope you guys enjoy please review and tell me what I could do better next chapter and please no flaming if you don't like it then don't read it that then with that out of the way let us begin!**

 **Chapter 1:A Rough Awakening**

UNSC Home Fleet Say My Name

"Wake up Buttercup"was what the Rookie heard when grunted out in pain due to Romeo hitting him with a sniper came up behind Romeo shoving him away and handing the Rookie a M7S SMG which the Rookie took and put in his pod while Dutch said "Relax Rookie he don't mean nothin'.Besides nows one of those times it pays to be the strong silent type" before walking away to his Rookie settled in his own pod and got ready for the adrenaline rush that can only be produced by a combat drop.

Once the pods we're underway and the blood of every Helljumper was pumping Romeo said "I take it Navy got its butt kicked." "Hey Romeo remember when I told you to shut your mouth" came Bucks voice "Yeah" "Consider it a standing order".Dutch reported in saying "Captain we're right on the deck" "Prepare to adjust trajectory on my mark" "What did she just say" "MARK!" "RADIATION" Dutch screamed over the comms."The covenant set off a nuke?!" asked Buck."No its a slipspace rupture they're going to have t-"Dare was cut off as all of Alpha Nine was taken into the slipspace portal where they became unbound by the laws of time and physics and all ended up in the atmosphere of a planet outside of UEG space and unknown to the rest of the universe for destiny had its own plans for them.

Remnant Emerald Forest 2 AM

"Hey" asked a certain girl with a red cap and silver eyes."Yeah" said her faunus teammate. "You ever wonder why we're here?" "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, Ruby, but it keeps me up at night." Ruby just stares at her teammate wide eyed while Blake sits with her legs scrunched up and her hands around them almost like a fetal position as she stares at the sky."What no I meant why are we out here in Emerald Forest instead of back at Beacon enjoying a nice comfy bed." "Oh" said Blake."What was all that stuff about God?" "Nothing" Blake replied "Wanna talk about it?" "No" said Blake too fast." i'm off to bed " "Night Ruby" but it was too late the leader of Team RWBY was already sound asleep snoring lightly and drooling a bit.'She is such a child but even then she always manages to surprise us all.I can see why Oz-'Blake's train of thought was interrupted by 6 streaks of light flew across the sky all of them varying distances from each they disappeared from view Blake could hear branches and thuds all at different intervals when they all just decided to go check it out so she picked up her weapon,Gambol Shroud,and debated waking her partner Yang or one of her other teammates but decided against it because they all needed sleep and she doubted any of them would wake up.

It wasn't hard to find due to the wake of destruction of whatever had crashed left she continued following the line of broken tree branches a large dent in a tree trunk and a line of ground up dirt she found a door of some sort leaning on a it was 4 green buttons and noted it was made of metal.'Wonder what this belongs too.' Blake didn't have to wait long for an down she noticed the was shaped like an egg and was buried about a foot in the ground not unlike the lockers at rested at an angle and had a padded seat with two handles on the armrests of the further inspection there was outlines in the ship on either side of it with assumed they held the occupants choice of weapon as well as the person the seat she noticed something etched into the metal.'Gunnery Sergeant Edward Malcolm Buck SN:92458-37017-EB hmmm must be Atlas if he has a rank probably a test pilot for this vehicle.'Then she heard someone say "Who are am there more of you,and if so are you hostile?"

Buck held the girl at he hated doing this to another human being she was armed and he had to make sure she wasn't an young girl turned around slowly allowing Buck to see her face to couldn't have been no more than 17 give or take a couple had pale white skin,amber eyes,long black hair,a black bow and wore a black buttoned vest with a sleeveless white shirt underneath with some white shorts and full stockings going from black to purple at the ankles with black boots."My name is Blake Belladonna and I assure that unless you harm me or my friends I am of no to answer your other questions you are in the Emerald Forest near Beacon are more people nearby to answer your last then if you could lower gun we could talk like civilized people." Buck complied and lowered his MA5B Assault Rifle."I assume you are Edward Buck?" " 'd you know?" "Your vehicle had your name and rank inside." 'That's right' Buck remembered that every SOEIV had the troopers name rank and service number inside in case the person died due to a rocket failure or if they just died mid drop from proceeded to ask Buck questions."Are you Atlas military" Buck was about too say he was UNSC when he realized he didn't even know if he was UEG space anymore and decided to say yes to blend talking for a bit Blake decided to take Buck back to their camp but wasn't going to sleep but instead stand stil didn't trust Buck entirely which was understandable they had just met after however was hesitant seeing as how he still needed to meet up with his squad-he hadn't been able to raise any of them on the comms no matter the frequency all he got was static."No im not going.I have to find my men I'm responsible for them and now that we are scattered they need me more than ever." "They'll go to Beacon tower since it is very hard to miss and it also means civilization if you ever get lost just look up and you should see Beacon tower." Buck had to agree with her on that now that he looked up he noticed just tall the tower was and as it name implied it was ndeed a beacon with green lights adorning it you would have to be blind to miss caved in and followed her albeit reluctantly his MA5B at the ready in case anything attacked them.

Even Buck who was scanning every direction missed the pair of red eyes that appeared in the bushes watching their every move waiting like a hunter does with its walk back to camp didn't have anymore conversation between Buck and were almost to the camp that's when it noticed it first as it reared up and let out a roar he started shooting it with his gun making it angry however once the beast finished roaring Buck stopped firing wondering what it was it looked like a black bear but it had a mask and spikes that looked to be made of bone with red accents and red eyes staring him was thrown out of his trance when Blake began running to it."STAY BACK ITS DANGEROUS" he yelled at her but she kept running ignoring him entirely.'What is she doing he thought' as he kept shooting until he heard a click signifying he was out of he reloaded he realized he'd have to use his Magnum because Blake was too close and moving too erratically for him to use his AR without hurting Buck was reloading Blake was slicing at the beast wherever it didn't have armor while the Ursa tried to swat her away but kept it got tired of this and reared up on its hind legs to roar again only it never got the it reared up the Ursa left itself completely defenseless so Blake took advantage of that and lopped its head off in one swift Buck could do was stare as it evaporate and Blake walked towards him sheathing her weapon."Lets go breakfast is soon."

Once back at camp Buck found a tree nearby too lean against while Blake just sat down and waited for dawn.A few minutes after arriving at camp Buck heard his radio and a familiar voice "This is Corporal Taylor Miles of the UNSC can anyone hear me?Please Respond" "Dutch is that you" "Holy shit I don't believe it are you?" "You see that tower with the green lights " "Yes" "meet me there tomorrow morning afternoon at the it" "Sir yes sir" Dutch said "Oh Dutch before you go is anyone with you?" "Yeah the Rookie found me earlier he's been leadin' the way looking for clues I guess I don't know hard to tell considering the man never talks." Dutch responded."Alright and Out." and with that Buck turned off his radio.

He began to think of his squad as he lay there staring at the what was left of it at the cocky ,smartass,and always trying to get inside a girls could've been court martialed in his past units multiple times but in the end he got away with what he did due to the lack of experienced men and Romeo was one of the best snipers in the entirety of the on the other hand was a complete foil to ,smart,respectful,an followed orders was part of the reason he and Buck got along well the other being that he was just a likeable guy all to be a pilot but lack of planes to fly made him he's a demolitions .Ol'Reliable he wouldn't let down a superior his part and followed orders like the heavy weapons expert he lugged around more weight than anyone else on the took part in the Battle of Tribute where UNSC naval forces were almost entirely wiped of this he had a deep respect towards the was a touchy subject for relationship was...complicated to say the could only hope that she was doing fine wherever she was right now because deep down he still harbored feelings for her even if she did break his Rookie was an almost never talked and almost never took his helmet off of this not much was known about his personal life or what he looked didn't even know his dogtags read Lance Corporal J.D. that was they did know was that his entire unit was wiped out when some ODSTs went rogue and tried to steal of the ODSTs that didnt go rogue got in a pelican and tried to escape but was "accidentally" shot down by the rogue stumbled upon Gage Yevgenny the ODST who tried escaping and told the Rookie his life story right up to where he crashed the told Rookie that once the Covenant and the troopers came to finish him off and steal everything he was going to blow up the that the Rookie ditched his gear and ran to the other side of the mountain like Gage told him too and once there Gage detonated the hailed a pelican and was informed that Reach was gone.

Upon finishing his thoughts about his squad he noticed that the others were stirring causing him to stand up,yawn,and stretch as the members of team RWBY(aside from Blake who stayed up)all began waking up for breakfast while Buck just looked at Beacon tower with millions of questions in his head but prepared for the question he would receive from Blake's friends.

 **And there's chapter one of my first story "Helljumpers in Remnant" I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had to write it twice because my computer died and I hadn't saved it don't forget to review this story and I am looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested cause god knows how many mistakes I main goal of this sory right now is to not let it die and to please you you for your time and until next time this is Jeremy Scout signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my of you that reviewed have my thanks as do those of you that read the first chapter I will be sure to try and fix the previous chapters then this chapter shall be delayed no longer let us continue where we left off.**

 **Chapter 2:Long Days**

Remnant Emerald Forest 2:29

'Where am I?Where's the squad?' Were two of the many questions Dutch had in his head at the probably would've had more if it wasn't for the headache he had from coming out of his pod inverted halfway up the trunk of a however the trunk itself wasn't too tall so retrieving his Spartan Laser and M7S had been relatively easy a half hour Dutch was ready to go he just wished he knew where everyone that done he walked into the forest.

As Dutch was walking he attempted to raise his squadmates with his helmet comms but received no answer instead he received the trooper turned off the radio and kept trudging through the forest to...at that moment the ODST realized he didn't even know where he was going.'Just great' he thought 'I just spent valuable time wandering around without even knowing where I'm smart of you Dutch.'The experienced soldier decided he'd rest for a bit and think about what to do next.

Just as Dutch was getting comfortable he heard rustling in the bushes and instantly shot up letting his training,and sharpened insticts take over but not leveled his M7S at the bushes when an armored figure popped only took him a moment for him to figure out it was the Rookie just stared at Dutch with his head tilted at a slight angle which was unnerving even for the biggest guy on Alpha Nine."You know where we should go?" The Rookie pointed behind Dutch with his left hand causing the trooper to turn around."Oh I see" the Rookie had pointed at Beacon tower Dutch agreed with the Rookie thinking it was logical to do so.

Once both troopers were walking in the direction of the tower Dutch attempted to strike up conversation with the Rookie."You make contact with the others?" the Rookie just shook his head."Look here Rook.I know I said it pays to be the strong silent type but not to this extent." The Rookie just looked at him through his visor."Why don't you talk?" The Rookie just shrugged."There has to be a ?" Again the Rookie shrugged."Is that all you do?"the Rookie shrugged but this time he was smirking under his helmet when he did ,Dutch left the Rookie alone only following him as the Rookie went around looking for clues as to where the squad was.

It wasn't that the Rookie couldn't talk he just disliked it oh sure every now and then he MIGHT say a word or two but never of the time he just grunted in acknowledgement or just did a movement as an he'd snicker sometimes but that too was preferred his actions do the talking for Rookie kept scavenging while Dutch just watched him look around being way more observant than your average person.'Could've been a detective or somethin' if he'd wanted too.'

While Dutch was watching the Rookie do his magic he decided to try and raise someone on the radio again."This is Corporal Taylor Miles of the UNSC can hear me?Please respond." this time Dutch heard a voice answer back"Dutch is that you?" it was Buck and Dutch was glad to hear another human beings voice even if it was over the radio."Holy shit I don't believe it!Gunny where are you?" "You see that tower with all the green lights" "Yes" "Meet there tomorrow at it." "Sir yes sir" was Dutch's response."Oh Dutch before you go is anyone with you?" "Yeah the Rookie found me 's been leadin' the way looking for clues I guess.I don't know hard to tell considering he never talks."Dutch said as he looked at the Rookie who was yet again staring at him." and out." came Bucks voice over the comms."Guess we better get moving." he told the Rookie who nodded in reply.

The two heavily armored and armed troopers continued their trek towards the and the Rookie were both wondering where they were but they both decided,silently of course,that they would ask Buck when they met up him at the the Rookie taking point and Dutch covering the rear they made decent ground they couldn't go too fast for while they had a time limit to get to the tower they were cautious as they made their way and going fast would've slowed them down once they both tired out.

The Rookie held his fist up signaling for Dutch to however didn't see the Rookie signal his fist and as a result accidentally bumped into Rookie stumbled and turned around glaring at the bigger regaining his compsure however the Rookie took his left hand and wrapped his index and thumb around his wrist leaving his three other fingers off his wrist before moving his left hand off his right wrist putting it at waist level with his fingers pointing upward almost in a talon shape telling his squadmate enemy after the Rookie had done this Dutch could hear growling in the bushes and behind the trees checked his guns and leveled his M7S while the Rookie did the same.

Almost as if the Beowolves were waiting for them to finish getting ready the first few jumped out at them causing both Dutch and the Rookie to open fire at once wondering what the hell they were shooting at."What the hell Rook!I thought you said they were dogs!" The Rookie didn't respond but instead kept shooting but they were both realizing they would run out of ammo before they could kill them 'd only killed three of whatever was attacking them."HEY ROOKIE WE GOTTA GO!" Dutch yelled to the Rookie nodded in agreement and began running,with Dutch not far behind.

Beowolves kept chasing down the two troopers not wanting to let go of their prey so Rookie pumped his fist up and down repeatedly telling Dutch to move faster."You know Rookie I'm trying but its not so easy when you have a Spartan Las-Wait a minute!Rookie keep them off me for a few seconds I have an idea." The Rookie complied and pivoted on his left foot as Dutch crouched pulling out his Spartan Laser and began warming it Rookie however had to reload and decided for his Magnum instead of Rookie could pop shots off however he saw Dutch's Spartan Laser lance through the space between him and whatever was chasing them."WOOHOO.I love shooting this thing sure did a number on those things." The Rookie had to agree the three consecutive beams of light cut through the Beowolves like nothing."Hey Rookie lets go we're almost there besides my Laser needs to cool down before I can fire on!"

Dutch then ran past the Rookie Spartan Laser in his right with his M7S in the left firing off whatever rounds were left in the clip before putting it them both doing their best in trying to finish off the Beowolves Dutch was beginning too was a few minutes from morning and they had half a mile to go before reaching the tower so Dutch charged his Spartan Laser fired off another shot putting down two more Beowolves with the three of the beams cut straight through a tree forcing it over causing it to crush one more Beowolf leaving only two more looked to his left and saw that Rookie was gunning down one more Beowolf.

But then Dutch realized he was forgetting about the second was when he felt himself get tackled and he saw the Beowolf right on top of him snarling and trying to bite his head only thing that was stopping it from accomplishing its goal was Dutch using all his strength to repel its attempts."ROOKIE HURRY UP I CANT HOLD IT MUCH HNNNNG LONGER." Directly after that he felt the Beowolf get pushed just enough for Dutch to flip over the Grimm as the Rookie pulled out his Magnum and shot it repeatedly under the jaw with all 12 rounds in the magazine.

"What the Fuck were those things?" Rookie just shrugged in response."You know,I honestly don't know what I was expecting you to do." The Rookie just stared at Dutch."Quit doing that,Creeps me out a hurry up and go meet up with Gunny it's almost time anyways we'll eat on the way there." Rookie nodded and started opening his rucksack.

Remnant Emerald Forest 6:23

"OHMYGODWHOAREYOUWHATAREYOURWEAPONSWHATDOTHEYDOAREYOUATLAS?!" "Ruby calm down that is no way you greet a person." "I don't know Weiss we weren't brought up around nobles and stuff" "Yang I am a heiress not royalty." "Whatever you say Ice Queen." "Hmmph" went Weiss as she went to pack her bags for the trip back to was confused by their behavior especially Ruby's the girl was still running around him asking him questions. "Can you all just calm down." came Blake's voice which oddly enough seemed to make Ruby sit still and leave Buck alone."Are you guys always like this?" said Buck."Pretty much" responded Yang."Oh before I forget I'm Yang the one that was asking all the questions was my little sister Ruby and Snow Angel over there is-" "Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company"Weiss said as she curtsied "And the one you met last night is Blake as you already know" finished Yang.

'I'm in for a long day aren't I' thought Buck well might as well begin now."Alright then I can answer all your questions on the walk back so if we could all calm down and grab our stuff that would be so who's first?" and immediately everyone's hands shot up


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers this chapter has caused me so much trouble just like chapter 2 when I posted this chapter it had commands on it for some reason and I'm hoping this time it doesn't do that again otherwise this tory will go on hold for a couple days while I fix it anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading and remember your feedback is appreciated so don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter 3:Point Blank**

Remnant Emerald Forest 2:07

Romeo hated drops where he gets separated because not only is he lost but he has no one to watch his he was all alone in some forest in the middle of nowhere with nothing but his armor,sniper and looked up and saw a tower with green looked everywhere else and thought 'Seems like the only place too go'.With that he was began wondering how everyone else was faring alone.

As time wore on the sniper was getting bored being alone with nothing too do he decided to let his mind wander so as to not get bored.'Where is everyone?Where am I?Is this Earth and if so how'd I end up in a forest and not a city?Better find someone fast though' As Romeo walked he eventually got so lost in his thoughts that he ran into a tree causing him to fall down and shake his head before standing back up.

'I hope no one saw that i wouldn't hear the end of it' What the marksman didn't know was it wasn't a someone that saw him but a the sniper seemed not to notice and as a result he continued on the trek towards the Romeo was walking he heard a loud roar and saw something that looked like a bear break through the trees and bushes but he didn't know of any bears that had what looked like bone on their body.'Wonder what this is looks as big as a Brute stronger.'

Nonetheless Romeo quickly raised his Sniper Rifle and fired one quick shot to the head of the Ursa and watched as the high powered round punched straight through the bone and pierced the brain of the Ursa killing it almost instantly.'Huh easier to kill than a I better get going.' Romeo turned around and went back to his walk before he could notice that the beast he had killed was evaporating.'

After a while Romeo decided to sit down and crack open his rucksack and try to raise the team hoping Buck wouldn't get mad at him for breaking his orders.'He won't get mad at we're separated and we don't know where we are.' Just like all the others however Romeo soon realized that for whatever reason all he could get was static.'Shit guess I don't have any reception out here.'

The trooper pulled out his rations and began to eat his done he got back up and threw it on the ground before continuing on however he thought he saw something black pass by to his right but waved it he made sure to stay on his guard after all it was what had kept him alive for so long in battles against the couldn't shake the feeling that something was following him but he didn't see a thing.

If the sniper was being tailed then the bushes and trees covered whatever it was that he felt watching was when he heard some hissing from behind him to his the marksman could turn his head and even fire he felt himself get .Romeo felt himself flying through the air and his rifle fly from his grasp before hitting the ground and coming to a on his feet Romeo shook his head and pulled out his sidearm.

It was then that Romeo realized that it was the biggest snake he'd ever seen.'Has the same markings and stuff that other thing I killed had but why the hell is it so damned big?Whats up with this place?I never heard of something like this on Earth.' With that in mind the sniper opened up on the beast.

However he soon realized that his Magnums rounds couldn't penetrate the snakes scales so he attempted shooting the eyes of the word is King Taijitu was moving too much causing Romeo to constantly be on the run to not get hit so viciously again.'Crap I gotta get to my SRS otherwise I won't be ale to kill this thing but I don't know how without it hitting only it would sit still.' Almost as if God had heard him Romeo hit the snake in the left eye causing it to go into a fit of rage.

As the snake writhed about wildly Romeo decided to try and get to his rifle before it could was when he got hit again by the King Taijitu's second head.'That hurt but what hit m- ohh you've got to be kidding HAS TWO HEADS!?I'm pretty sure I am not no way.' Romeo didn't have time to think about this however as he had to hurry to rifle to kill the immediate dived for the sniper picked it up and evaded a strike from the white head of the King Taijitu and grabbed the sniper.

With his trusty rifle back in his hands he quickly got into a crouch position and sent two rounds flying in the general direction of each head but they both missed.'I just needed them to distract them so I can find cover and get in a more favorable it have been too much to ask if at least one of them hit though?' Once done firing the sniper ran for the trees to escape the sightlines of the heads and began getting behind them.

Once set up near a bush prone he aimed at the white head and fired the third shot in his clip successfully killing the white half of the was then that Romeo realized he let the black head escape his line of got up as fast as he could and looked for the remaining head only to see it on his left peeking through the bushes staring at him dead in the eye before attempting to bite him in half with its many fangs.

Luckily the trooper reacted in time and managed to dive out of the way before getting up and pivoting on his back foot and snapshotting the Grimm with the final shot in his clip with the AP round going straight through eyes of the head making an exit wound before being stopped by a tree was a shot with little room for error but he was practically barrel stuffing the Grimm with no way he could ODST reloaded his sniper putting the clip back in the pouch of the one he took out and looked at the dead body of the King Taijitu only to see it evaporating slowly before looking up at the sky to realize the moon was in pieces.

'Where the hell am I?What the fuck happened to the moon?What was that thing and why is it disappearing?' These were only some of the question floating around in Romeos shook his head and began walking towards Beacon Tower bruised and sore from his fight with the King was then he realized that he was exhausted but knew he couldn't stop moving otherwise another Grimm might sneak up on him to finish the job.'Must've been the adrenaline that made me ignore everything.'

It was then that Romeo heard voices his way to them he began being able to tell that the voices sounded young and from their pitch he deduced they belonged too didn't get to think anymore because he stumbled into the clearing and looked up and saw four young girls around didn't get a good look because there was a fifth figure in front of the girls and he realized who it last person he expected too see.

Buck.

 **And that's chapter 3 of this story I had to write it twice because it got deleted for some reason and for the long updates but I've been starts up in a couple weeks and have a camp from 8 to 4 every day and I come home tired and lazy but I still manage to write a Stalker if you're still interested in Beta Reading then PM me but if anyone else wants too then just do the same because I probably made a buncha mistakes in this thanks for the patience guys and I hope you all have a wonderful is Jeremy "scout" signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Jeremy Scout here sorry for the wait but I have been thinking 'bout what to make this chapter about and well I had some ideas scrapped some but now this final draft of the chapter should be we move on however I have decided to answer some reviews so here we go.

This first answer is at the guest who reviewed about magnum rounds not penetrating the I only put that the rounds didn't do much because Ren when fighting a King Taijitu on his own during Beacon initiation his Dust rounds bounced off of the scales at a very close distance meaning the rounds were almost at maximum velocity and he was shooting downwards meaning the rounds were going slightly faster due to gravity but yet they did was further away after being hit and he was shooting upwards so its all about the variables in the situation.

Our second review answer goes too Shashenka who said I should I put a Neo and Rookie pairing.I put Romance on because expect some Arkos and as we progress Lancaster because of Pyrrha...But mainly im gonna do a lotta Buck x Dare when they meet I will consider it and more than likely find a way to implement it into the story after the Fall of Beacon have to see how it plays out.

Alright then without further ado lets get on with the story.

Chapter 4:MIA 

Remnant,Above Vale,Atlas Airship Blue-4

"This is bullshit" Mickey complained aloud as he sat in his 'd never been thrown in prison sure maybe the brig for being late to or messing around a little too much but never too certainly for not as long as the soldiers told of which there two outside his cell but he couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear could only hope his squad would find a way to get him out of here.'emWait where is the squad?They better be here otherwise I'm screwed.I can't believe they think I'm a terrorist.'

He didn't ask questions about what planet he was on because it would be even more suspicious if they realized that he had no idea what this 'Kingdom of Vale' trooper was very confused as to how the people on this planet didn't know who the UNSC was.'emEveryone,even the outer colonies,know about the this isn't UEG space then just where am I and how did I even get here.' 

He had to get out of here somehow but he didn't if he did he'd have to find his gear and he had no idea where that was.'emI hope the others are doing better than I where even are they?They better be here otherwise I'm going to sit and rot in this cell.' Mickey knew he was a ship similar in size to the smaller ships before the war so he knew that these people were similar in technology to what he was used cell however was smaller than solitary confinement cells.

'Everyone better get here fast cause my side isn't going to hold up for long in court/em' With that thought finished Mickey leaned back in his cell and got as close to sleep as possible in his tiny is until he heard a hiss and saw his door open to see a tall man with a clean shaven face with black hair and some slivers of gray and silver in a white overcoat,red necktie,and a black sweater with a glove on his right pants are also white and are tucked into his boots.

Then the man spoke "Hello there I am General are?" " Crespo" Mickey responded."I have many questions for you .Such as why you would be so heavily armed and how you got your hands on such weapons and armor as well as why you would lie about being military."

"And as I've stated before I am in the military,my weapons and armor are standard issue.I'm an ODST for the UNSC PFC Michael Crespo SN I go now" Mickey asked although he knew the chances of that were low.'emI'm going to have a trial I bet and I'm going to get stuck in here since they wont believe me.'

"And why would I let a terrorist such as yourself go free?" The General couldn't respond with anything else unless he wanted to repeat himself which he really did not want to again."Just as I thought you don't have an seems you will be here for a while as I decide whether to make you an Atlas prisoner or hand you over to the Vale authorities." Ironwood responded before closing the door and walking away to leave Mickey in complete silence.

Remnant Beacon Tower

Team RWBY walked with Buck and Romeo with Ruby still asking them questions."Why were you out in the forest?Is your armor titanium?What type of Dust do your weapons shoot?I've never seen that type of armor before on Atlas you Special Ops?I mean it looks like it with the black armor and is UNSC the name of your branch?" Buck just kept on walking while the young girl kept talking and running around him.'emAnd I thought Romeo was bad...' Buck thought.

By now they were almost at the foot of the tower however and it wasn't hard to tell that the crowd around them was speaking about them."What are Atlas soldiers doing with Beacon students" was only one of the many whispers that Buck and Romeo could hear as they made there way over to the immediately the two troopers could make out the figure of their two squadmates.

"DUTCH,ROOKIE"Buck yelled as he and Romeo ran over to the two who were idling around."GUNNY,ROMEO" Dutch yelled back as he spotted his four men ran over and greeted each other."Oh man am I glad to see you guys" Dutch remarked."Same here" Buck they were done reacquainting themselves with each other Buck asked "Hey where's Mickey?And where the fuck is Dare?" "Hell if I know.I thought he was with you and for Dare me and the Rookie never ran into her." Dutch responded as the Rookie just shrugged.

"Well we better find him fast.I am not losing a member on this damned planet." Buck said."Hey Buck do you have any idea where we are?" Romeo asked "I mean you heard Little Red Riding hood right?She asked what the UNSC knows what that they don't know however then how far out in space are we?" This dawned on Buck as well as everyone else unnerving them a bit."Wait what do you mean they don't know what the UNSC is?And who the hell is 'Little Red Riding Hood'?"

It was then that Buck remembered about team he looked around and spotted the four teenagers walking towards the four troopers."Shit the people that helped me and Romeo in the forest are almost I'll fill you in later just follow my lead" Almost as soon as Buck had finished his sentence the team was already upon them."Hey guys what are you all talkin' about" The blonde one,Yang if Buck recalled correctly,said."Nothing much just glad too see each other" Buck replied.A half truth.

"If you guys are done milling about I would like to go up to Headmaster Ozpins office already so we can explain where we found these soldiers." the one in the white dress was her name."Pffft whatever Ice Queen" Yang said back."HEY" Weiss stated feeling insulted at the remark."Ok guys lets all calm down and just go up to Ozpins office.I want to get back to our dorms so I can read already." Blake said calmly.

"Oh is it that book that makes you red faced whenever you read it?The one you read whenever you think no one else is around?" Ruby asked."RUBY HOW"D YOU FIND O-I mean uhh what are you talking about?" Blake said getting Blake had truly forgotten what book she was talking about she kept at it."You know the one you read at night when you think everyone else is asleep and then hide under your pil-mmph" Ruby was cut off as Blake jumped at her leader and covered her mouth.

"Lets just go to Headmaster Ozpins office now please" Blake said while her cheeks were red removing her hand from Rubys the four soldiers from Alpha Nine just agreed and followed team RWBY to the entrance to the tower and into the in the elevator the ODST's took off their helmets except for Rookie of groaned painfully causing Buck to question him."You landed harder than normal Dutch?" Bucks said with a slight grin on his face."I landed wrong and I fell off the cliffs a few meters up."

Everyone attempted to stifle a laugh at that even the was when they heard a ding signaling the elevator was stopping and that the doors were assumed a serious of Alpha Nine assumed a straight posture as if meeting a superior on a RWBY had varying degrees of had a straight posture with her hands at her back while Weiss was standing as straight and tall as possible with her hands in front of her fingers seemed completely out of it but still had appropriate ,of course,had the most lax form of them bent back,whistling quietly with her hands on her head.

Then the doors opened revealing a large room with some gears above them and a desk in the center in front of a large the desk was a man with gray hair that was had black eyebrows and brown eyes with glasses set low on his nose so he could see over wore an unzipped black suit over a green the sweater he had a cross on it with a purple orb in the man had long dark green pants as well as a mug on his his side he had a cane leaning on the desk.

It was then that Alpha Nine noticed a middle aged blonde woman with her hair tied back along with a curl on her right had green eyes with woman wore a white shirt with gauntlets that flared at the wore a skirt with black-brown wore black boots that had bronze was then that the squad noticed she wore a cape that ended with flames and arrows and a device in her hand.

Buck and the Rookie surveyed the two and deduced that while both had an aura of authority the man seemed to be calm and collected while the woman was the more serious of the thoughts were cut off when the man spoke up.

"And who exactly might you gentlemen be?"

A/N:And that's it for now my dear viewers just some last things I need to say to y' if this comes as a bit rushed I got an idea had to write it down for you the paragraphs are too long I am sorry for that as well I will fix it in the next of which next chapter Alpha Nine gets a team members areobviously Buck,Rookie,Dutch,and Romeo.I can't come up with a name for them so I decided that I'd let one you guys decide for me the name just one rule though buck HAS to be the leader of the team so his initial goes of Alpha Nines initials (aside from Dare and Mickey of course)  
E.B are Buck's  
J.D is the Rookie  
T.M is Dutch's  
K.A belongs to Romeo  
Four of these letters with E or B first must be able to form a colors name or remind you of a before I forget the files for some reason put down what commands I use so I have to manually go through and delete the words so if you see something wrong like some letters or symbols out of place it's whatever I couldn't find.  
Thanks for reading guys don't forget your feedback is appreciated anyways this is Jeremy Scout signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO my wonderful readers it is I Jeremy Scout I have returned and I am so sorry for keeping you is in full swing and I'm trying to get valedictorian and all so this story may not be updated as weren't really any reviews last chapter so lets get right into it.**

 **Chapter 5:Introductions**

Remnant Beacon Tower

The troopers all stared at was wondering what to use as a cover story while the others waited for him to answer like he told them to."We're Atlas were testing a new way for our troops to deploy more efficiently into battle should the need arise."

"I see then,well because im a good friend of the General maybe you could tell me more about this vehicle you were RWBY you may take your you for bringing these good soldiers of goes for you as well Glynda."

"Headmaster Ozpin you cannot possibly expect me to leave you alone in a room with four armed men.I wi-" "No Glynda you will leave please." Miss Goodwitch looked back and forth between Ozpin and the four members of Alpha Nine before leaving with team RWBY who,sensing Glynda's anger,stood as far away from her as possible.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Ozpin cut straight to the chase."Now then why dont you men tell me who you really 't worry I had my assistant and team RWBY leave for a is said between us stays between that you men have my word." Ozpin stated as he took a sip from his hot cocoa.

"We will not tell you what you need to know for we grow to trust you then we'll say more but for now it's just the basics if you don't mind." Buck said."It's okay I understand your need for then if you dont mind my asking what are your names?" Ozpin asked calmly

"I'm Buck the leader of my squad sergeant is my rank.I'll allow my men to introduce themselves to you so you can get a first impression on them." Buck then spoke up."They call me Dutch but real names Taylor Miles.I'm a corporal and the squads heavy weapons expert."

Ozpin took a moment and studied Dutch."Please continue." With that Romeo stepped up "I'm Kojo Agu but you can call me Romeo cause I'm a ladies Corporal I'm the sniper of the squad cause these guys cant hit the side of a barn." 'Confident in his much is certain considering his words and his Aura.' "And what of your fourth member?"

"J.D." Everyone stared at Rookie realizing that he had just spoken."You can talk Rook?" Romeo of Alpha Nine was surprised as Rookie hadn't said a word since they met a grunt of surprise when Romeo hit him with his took a sip of his hot cocoa with his sugar cubes sloshing around."What exactly is his speacialty?And here called him 'Rook' as in the chess piece?"

"To answer your question he is the squads Jack of All 's skilled in most forms of combat in case one of us goes down he can adequately fill in for Rook is short for Rookie which is what we typically call doesn't talk much though." Buck explained for the headmaster.

"I see well then as you men may have already guessed my name is Ozpin.I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy which you are on the grounds right school was made to teach aspiring hunters and huntresses their duties as protectors of this we do make sure to still teach them history and other subjects as well."Ozpin explained.

"Cool but I have a question for planet is this?" Romeo said before Buck could stop gave Romeo a death stare that could have killed him then and there were it took the news in stride however and told them where they were."This is the planet known as are named after our shattered moon which is just a remnant of its former glory."

"Your not alarmed?" Buck asked "When one has lived as long as I have you learn to handle news that would make others surprised" Ozpin cooly stated to the squad."Well one things for sure Gunny we ain't on Earth anymore." Dutch whispered him."Yeah I kinda noticed Dutch." Buck replied.

None of the troopers had heard of this planet and had never been to it despite most of them being seasoned veterans of the it seemed the residents didn't know of the UNSC which appalled the soldiers.'If this isn't a UNSC planet then just how did this place get discovered?It's not an Innie planet because they know of the UNSC and would recognize the ODST armor as soon as they laid eyes on just where are we?'Buck thought.

"Now then since I've decided to keep you all here at Beacon I will tell you more about our 't argue ,you as a leader, should understand the need of information in an unknown place." Buck nodded at Ozpins statement."Now then I'm sure at least one of you encountered the Grimm in the Emerald are quite hard to miss they are black have some bone on the outside of their skin." Ozpin noticed that they all nodded at his statement.

"Well seeing as how you're all here I assume you either managed to kill them all or outrun one is no small feat but one of them shows courage to take on a new to combat those beasts some schools,such as this one,train the select few who have the right skills to fight in the students here use a variety of unique are made themselves others are bought and then the buyer adds to it."

"Hold up you say students but how old are these people?Because that Ruby girl can't be more than 16." Buck asked." .Rose was let here two ears early because she showed exceptional is currently 15." Ozpin answered.'So teenagers fight here as well.I'll have to get used to seeing people younger than me probably fight the Grimm like nothing.' Buck thought.

"Back to the topic at hand weapons vary and are normally as Ruby who's scythe is both a scythe and a high powered sniper are excpetions like Jaune Arc who's weapon is just a sword and shield that is extremely durable despite being generations main resource is known as use it for almost everything such as ammunition,fuel etc."

The troopers took that last bit of information with a grain of had read about the times humanity heavily relied on fossil fuels and how they just barely managed to adapt to other fuel fact an ancient book known as 'Ready Player One' perfectly demonstrated what could have happened had humanity not switched from fossil fuels.

"The people of Remnant have the ability to unlock Aura which in simplest terms is a sort of force field to protect the person from physical damage such as what the Grimm could can be manipulated but by no means does it make you can run out of Aura and when you do it is not very being from another world it seems that upon landing on Remnant you have all unlocked your Aura."

'So we have an upgraded version of the energy shields the Spartans back home 's good to know.' Dutch thought."I will provide you with a scroll which will allow you to communicate with each other and other students and teachers you have also allows you to check on your teams current status and shows you a bar which gives an accurate reading on the amount of Aura you have you hit red I would recommend you fall back for the time being." Ozpin told them.

"Will that be all 'cause im starvin'" Romeo said glared at Romeo but the headmaster surprised him once more by sowing that he didn't really care about the snipers behavior."Yes that will be are all are free to go to your team JNPR where it is I have already sent them the location of your 're probably talking with RWBY right now as usual." Ozpin kindly told tem all.

"Yes sir." All the troopers saluted at the same time and made a crisp turn in perfect synchronization before walking to the elevator."There is no need for you all to do that" Ozpin told them."Oh sorry but its a habit." Dutch told the elevator doors shut sending the squad down.

"Hmmmm it seems that what I thought was an already interesting year just became more so." Ozpin said to himself with a slight smirk on his face before turning around to look out his grand window and listen to the clock gears.

AND thats the end of chapter for having you all wait for so long and this chater might not be my best one but this just needed to be i have no intention of abandoning this fic.I just need to make time so I can update a result thesenupdates will be need a team name for our four ODST's that is a color or reminds you of a is about it thank you all for waiting so is Jeremy Scout signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO my wondeful readers it is I Jeremy Scout now then for the one person who said it gets really annoying when I don't finish sentences it's not me it's that when I upload the file to the site it omits some words here and there and it upsets me too don't worry though I'll se what I can do**.

Chapter 6:Planning

Remnant,Beacon Academy

As Alpha Nine walked out of Beacon Tower they all decided to try and get familiar with their scrolls."Hey Gunny you think we can find a way to transfer this information to our helmets?I mean the Aura bars appearing in our HUD would help out and we can get our NAV set up right away without having to run around." Romeo said.

"You know Romeo I hate to say this when it's you but that is actually a good guys once we find JNPR and we find the dorms with their help we can find a way to do Romeo's idea." Was Bucks reply.

It was then that they realized they had no idea what team JNPR looked like."Somebody call literally anyone from RWBY that isn't Weiss." Buck ordered to his team."On it" came Dutch's voice.

As the squad waited for Dutch to make the call they all did their own messed with his scroll,Romeo was sighting his sniper,and Rookie was just doing an inspection of his gear.

"So I called Ruby herself and she said she's on her way to take us to them." so they wasn't long before they could see Ruby waving at them from the corner so they quickly ran over to her.

"Hey guys sorry for making you wait but Dutch said that Weiss couldn't go so I had to make an excuse to leave without her wanting to come along." "Why would she want to come along?" Romeo asked.

"Jaune was hitting on her failing again." Ruby said and Romeo looked at each other equally confused as to who would want Weiss except another rich kid.

"Alright guys lets go meet the rest of my friends." Ruby stated troopers just followed her walk wasn't very short and before they knew it they caught sight both teams.

They all recognized blake,Yang, and Weiss but they saw four new faces as they approached the soldiers could make them out better.

"Oh hey Ruby your ba-Why are there four soldiers behind you?" questioned Jaune nervously."I had the same question as are these men?" Pyrrha asked

"These are some Atlas soldiers me and my team ran into when we were on that mission in Emerald meet Buck,Rookie,Romeo, and told them that they'd stay here for a while and apparently your team's takin' them to their room Jaune" Ruby told them

"Oh well uhh follow me then I by the way names hyper one behind me is red haired girl is Pyrrha but you guys probably knew that since she is ninja in the back is Ren." Jaune spoke as calmly as one could in his situation

"Nice to meet you I'm Buck the leader of the quiet one is big guy is Dutch and the sniper is we were told by Ozpin that your team was to eade us to our rooms." Buck said politely.

"Ok got it just tell us where it is and we'll take you." Jaune replied."My scroll said it's in the staff dorms." said with that the lost squad and the huntsmen and huntresses went to their dorms.

The walk to Alpha Nines dorm room was pretty quiet with the only words spoken once the teams went their respective ways upon arriving at the room.

Once inside the team unpacked and came up with a plan."Alright so first things need to find the captain and see their pods hit?" Buck men just shook their heads.

" we can't find them today by the time we get back to the forest it'll be we are going to do is upload the data on our scrolls to our helmets and do the same with a our NAVs our set we head to the library for some required that we come back here shower and get to the morning we find a weapons shop where we get our weapons rechambered to match these 'Dust' rounds this place your sniper will not get refitted and as for you Dutch get that laser recharged.I'll get us some substitute weapons for us then we head put to the forest and look for clues."

With that the troopers left their rucksucks behind and,with the exception of Rookie, took off their helmets and left for the CCTS tower.

Remnant Beacon CCTS

As the troopers went inside they noticed the room wasn't too packed so they chose four seats next to each other and made sure to face the all took off their helmets even the as the troopers attempted to get a look at his face he quickly turned and seemingly out of nowhere took out a bandana and a pair of glasses and put them on not allowing the troopers to get a look at his face.

Dissapointed the rest of the team decided to hook up their helmets and start looking for a map of the some browsing they found an adequate map and quickly downloaded it.

Once done they all put their helmets on and went outside the tower to begin going towards the library using their NAVs and read about the history of the basics of history down they read up on the four kingdoms.

As they walked back to their dorms Buck came up with an idea."Alright guys what if we built a we add an extra gun or two with an extra seat for us all once we get everyone could use it too move around fold the guns away for moving around the them up if we need them."

"You know Gunny that doesnt sound too it'd be a nice way of remembering our pals back home." Dutch and the Rookie both nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask Ozpin for the supplies tomorrow before we head out too the forest." Buck with that in mind and the hope of getting their friends back they all got showered and fell asleep looking foward to tomorrow.

 **AND that's this chapter I kept y'all waitin so long but I had testing and school and i'm still thinkin bout a team name they'll be a six person team so we can be a bit more flexible with the name but for now they'll stick with Alpha Nine and a four man ain't my best chapter and th next chapter will have action in was just a development chapter and for those of you wondering when this takes place its just before RWBY gets sent out on the mission to Mt Glenn so volume 2 and I will have a Halo enemy come into play four our troopers to deal will fight alongside the White Fang don't worry the Haloverse has a big role to play besides our and Romeo may get a replacement sniper because his current one can't be used against people it's too then don't forget to review your feedback is appreciated it helps me as a writer fix my mistakes and lets you enjoy the story more Now then if you don't mind I have to get started on the next chapter I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO MY WONDERFUL, AND LOYAL READERS! Yes your eyes do not deceive you for it is I Jeremy "Scout" updating my no reviews since surprisingly and one quick announcment before we jump right in.I have not been updating because well I had finals and I went on a trip and I lost my charger for my laptop.I was being lazy lazy then without further ado let us jump right back into the world of Remnant with our troopers.

Chapter 7:Rescue ops

Remnant,Emerald Forest 0600 Hours

"How's it looking down there Dutch" Buck called as they rapelled down the cliff that led down to the Emerald Forest."Loks clear Gunny" Ducth responded that everyone finished their descent and left their hooks and wire in as they unlatched from can never be too sure when they might need to make a quick ascent.

"Alright everyone from here on out we're using the comms on a secured channel" Buck the troopers switched to the channel and ckecked in."Okay here's the take the front and do your thing of if someone or something has been through her your right behind him.I'm in the middle and Romeo is in the now use SMG' the big guns for bigger right now that's clear let's move out!"

The troopers slowly made their way through the forest watching every angle they watching anywhere from their four to eight o'clock,Buck watching their nine and three,with dutch covering their ten and Rookie just led them on looking for a path to follow.

After some trekking in pure silence Romeo spoke up "Hey are we even sure they're still alive?I mean these Grimm are tough to take down alone." Buck decided to reply "Hey Romeo remember when I ordered you to shut up?" "Yeah,why?" "I don't recall lifting it" Buck said causing the talkative trooper to shut as soon as the two stopped talking The Rookie held his hand up in a fist signaling them to stop.

"What is it Rook?" Dutch inquired."You pick up on something?" The trooper just nodded in reply."Well what is it it does it lead to the Captain?" Buck asked just nodded before pointing to some prints ahead of the troopers followed the faint tracks to some brush before dissapering.

The Rookie just pointed at the brush before signaling for the squad to move four ODST's made their way though the brush and on the other side saw the footprints again and continued followig but the longer they followed the more they imprint of the boot,for it was surely a boot much like those that they wore now, got deeper and more obvious as well as the space between each print lenghtened.

The trooper followed now at a faster pace than before and soon found some spent shell Buck ejected the bullet in his Magnums chamber and compared the casing of the spent round to his magnums."Yep it's a is which of the two shot these?" Buck then got up dropped the casing and ejected his mag from Mgnum and pt his bullet back in before returning the mag to his sidearm and placing it back in his holster.

Immediately after Buck did this he got a feeling that something with malicious intent was watching was the a feeling that he had gained through his many years on the field of was always the same feeling but this time it was Buck couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Buck looked around checking to see if the rest of his squad had noticded it too and sure enough they too were checking their angles."Hey Sarge the Rookies been signing for a few seconds motions over and over and he's saying there's ten enemies."

Buck was about to turn to the Rookie before a Beowolf broke through the trees and towards the gunned it down before it could get close but by the time he'd switched off the dead beast more had started coming."Shit!Everyone follow me!" Buck ordered over the troopers all ran and headed they ran the Grimm gave chase and were gaining on the troopers.

"Dutch get start charging the Laser 'll cover you." Buck switched to his Spartan Laser pivoted on the ball of his foot and began charging others followed suit and began spraying into the following Grimm hoping to slow them down long enough for the Laser to entire squad could've sworn those 5 seconds felt more like five minutes.

Then out of nowhere a red laser pierced the Grimm dropping their numbers there was no time to celebrate as there were still more coming and the squad once again began their mad dash."Gunny we can't keep running their going to catch us eventually." Dutch said."I know just hold on" Buck replied.

That was the moment Buck saw a small decided that was where they would finish off the rest of the Grimm."All right we're going to get to that clearing and kill the rest once we get there." Buck said to was the plan Buck had laid out and it should've gone like most plans It didn't.

Buck didn't even notice he had second he was running through the forest and the next he was on the were his first second ones were of how and he noticed a root sticking out of the ground enough to trip someone hadn't noticed it while he was focused on keeping his squad alive and now he realized that might've killed him.

For not only had he failed to notice the root but when he tried standing he just fell again but this time he felt a searing pain when he fell and elicited a was then he realized that his foot seemed heavy and cumbersome so he looked down and realized it was limp and not facing the right direction.

By the this time the others had noticed and turned was the closest so he made the run for reached Buck before the Grimm but didn't have time so he handed Buck he SMG he had dropped when he fell and grabbed him from his armpits and began dragging him as Buck began shooting at the closing Grimm.

The Rookie and Dutch had reached the clearing and began laying down covering fire for their whizzed past Romeo and Buck dangerously close sometimes but they both trusted their teammates and as such Romeo did not falter each time a bullet came had long run out of as well however because Buck had fired nonstop instead of in bursts and as a direct result his barrel was melting from the heat.

Many Grimm fell but the situation had brough upon negative feelings drawing more Grimm to the Buck and Romeo had made it back to the clearing Romeo propped Buck up on a tree and turned around pulled out his sniper and began firing without aiming for the head like he usually now was the time to take advantage of his AP rounds and kill two Grimm or more with one didn't matter where he hit the AP rounds just hit too hard and were very lost count after he went through two mags.

As the troopers held out their defense and they gained more and more hope with each Grimm the killed they just barely managed to prevail the onslaught of the done each trooper went over to Buck and holstered their weapons."You alright Sarge?" asked Romeo

"What's it look like to you" said Buck sharply."Ok so you're fine then" Romeo just gave him the Rookie took a look at Bucks foot before feeling around it."AGGGHHH!SON OF A BITCH ROOKIE!YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Buck yelled."Dutch get his helmet off" The Rookie spoke calmly."On it" The heavy weapons expert popped Bucks helmet off before turning back to The Rookie pulled out a syringe filled with some pain medicine and injected it into Bucks leg through the thin suit of his BDU.

He then put the syringe away and pulled out his combat knife before slicing a piece of bark off the tree and holding it in front of Bucks mouth."Bite down on medicine I gave you will deal with some of the pain but not all and this will me" The Rookie spoke bit down on the piece of bark and watched as The Rookie picked up his foot and reset the bone with no warning.

And suddenly Buck couldn't have been more thankful for the piece of bark in his mouth.

AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 7 OF MY guys really sorry for the wait but I was lazy and what do you all think of this chapter?Lemme know in the review anytime there's a grammar error, unless it's spelling, it's not my sure why but everytime I upload a chapter the system will delete some words here and there making it look like and I quote "It was written by Google Translate" Anyways guys still need a team name for the crew and very soon we will see what I have in store for guys that'll be all for now this is your host Jeremy "Scout" signing off


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! It is I, Jeremy "Scout" here with the long awaited chapter 8 to Helljumpers in Remnant! This has been delayed long enough, we can all agree there. I've been set back by the chapter getting deleted or lost two times now, and I've been busy with life and writing other stories. But I've returned to the story that started it all. Without further ado, let us delve right into the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Discovery**

Remnant, Emerald Forest, 0700 hours

"FUCK! HOLY SHIT ROOKIE!", yelled Buck as he spat the bark out of his mouth. "You coulda given me more warning!" Rookie just stared at Buck through his helmet, not saying a word.

"Well Gunny, much as we'd like to sit here and let you recover, we have to move. Who knows what else is out there." Came Romeo's voice over the comms. Him and Dutch were standing guard, just in case some more Grimm decided to make themselves known.

"Well, I can put some weight on my leg but I'm not gonna be running marathons any time soon." Was Buck's reply, as he stood up with some help from Rookie, and tested it. He noticed the pain wasn't as bad as it should've been, and he could put some pressure on it and not be too uncomfortable.

'Maybe it's that aura Ozpin said we have. From what I read, it does help heal wounds.', he thought, before he saw Rookie fashioning a crude splint from the braches and some supplies he carried in his rucksack.

Once done, he went over to Buck and had him sit down again so he could put it on. "Rook, what was the point of having me stand if I'm going right back down again?" Asked Buck, though Rookie didn't reply, remaining silent as usual.

Rookie quickly finished securing the splint he had made to Buck's leg, and helped him up again and watched as Buck applied weight on the leg again. Satisifed that it was good enough and that it was all they could do in their current situation, the four troopers began their search once more.

"Think you can find the trail again Rook?" Romeo asked, looking over to his teammate, knowing full well he would respond with an action rather than words. As expected, Rookie just shook his head without even looking back at the sniper, who sighed in response.

"Well ain't that just great. Gunny broke his leg, and we're down two troopers, one of whom is our CO from ONI of all things!" Romeo exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Romeo, remember what we read? Negative emotions attract Grimm. We'll find them. Rookie, take the lead." Buck ordered the two.

They noddded, though Romeo sighed in annoyance, and began their hike once more. No one spoke as they walked, instead just watching Rookie look around for signs of disturbances indicating someone had passed through .

The troopers continued their search for their lost teammates in silence, with the only sound being their boots on the ground and the breeze making the leaves on trees and bushes rustle.

Rookie suddenly stopped and bent down to look at something. "What is it Rook?" Dutch asked as he scanned the surrounding area. Rookie didn't respond, but rather just stood up and followed the tracks, silently beckoning them too follow.

As they kept walking with the Rookie in the lead, the other troopers noticed the signs that he had spotted before them. A trampled bush here, a set of footprints there. As they went through the bush that had been crushed, they saw a familiar object embedded in the ground.

"Is that one of our pods?" Dutch asked, almost staring in disbelief they found one.

"Yeah, I'll check it out. You three set up a quick perimeter." Buck ordered as he limped over to the pod, his leg still being a hinderance.

Once there, he proceeded to check and see who's pod it was by looking at where the idnetification is. 'Private First Class Michael Crespo SN 51033-15973-MC. Mickey, eh?' he thought as he read it.

"Looks like this is Mickey's pod guys. Let's see if we can find where he headed off to. Rookie, lead the way." He told them, and they quickly resumed their previous formation.

They retraced their steps, following Mickey's tracks before Rookie said something. "Looks like he started running here all of a sudden." he said, while he kept walking along. "How do you know?" Buck asked him.

Rookie just pointed at the track and how the distance between each footstep was bigger than before. "But why did he run?" Buck asked himself quietly.

Buck's question was answered soon enough when Rookie came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Buck asked curiously. Rookie just beckoned Buck to come over, and Buck complied. Just as he arrived and was about to ask again, he realized why Rookie had stopped.

There, spread out among them was at least twenty sets of footprints, surrounding where Mickey would've been.

 **AND that's this chapter done. Been a long time in the making, so I hope this is enough to satisfy y'all for the time being, even if it is on the short side. School and other stories have been taking up my time, sorry for not being able to update this one for a while. Please don't forget to review, feedback is appreciated. Make sure you check out my colleagues accounts and their stories, KTWizard, Lord Perkins, commanderstarscream123, and Crusader 322. They're great guys that have goodsories of their own and help out with mine as well. To get the chance to talk to me or any of them whenever you want and if we can, then join the Discord we've got setup for readers and writers alike. Plus, you can tell us your own ideas and we'll consider them for the story, and maybe even put them in. The invite code is as follows: BSdFMH3**

 **And with that said,this is Jeremy 'Scout' signing off.**


End file.
